


Amaryn Suffers: Omorashi

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Amaryn Suffers [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Amaryn has to suffer, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, pee desperation, this isn't my fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Amaryn finds that one of her personal plants has been growing an awful lot of coffee beans lately. As a priestess of Mother Earth and the head of New Loka, it's only right to consume every part of the bounty that nature gives her, even if her body is telling her not to.
Series: Amaryn Suffers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769845
Kudos: 8





	Amaryn Suffers: Omorashi

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: this isn't a fetish or kink I had, but I chose to write it anyway as practice. This is something a friend was... interested in reading.

Mother Earth’s bounty of natural coffee beans had been a bit... excessive recently. She wouldn’t normally complain, but her habit of consuming whatever daily creations she was blessed with had backfired. She didn’t show it in front of her congregation, of course, but it wasn’t easy to ignore.

Her bladder had been feeling a bit abused today.

Now, halfway through the day, she was finally done with the multiple cups that Earth had granted her, and it wasn’t looking good. What made it worse was the design of her Syndicate room: every splash in the pure waters of the New Loka pool was nudging her down a path she would rather not follow.

Between speeches, she had taken a moment to sit on the lush grass at the edge of the room, her legs strategically crossed in just the right way. She could manage. She would be fine.

“Priestess, are you feeling alright?”

One of her followers, a more experienced member of the Syndicate, had grown concerned. He was one of her inner circle, which essentially meant that he permission to speak freely to her.

“I am fine. I am simply... feeling the pain that Earth feels.” A direct lie, but she was no stranger to using them. “Do I look troubled?”

“Well... yes, very. Earth has decided to bless us once more. Perhaps that will restore your mood?”

“I see... what gifts did we receive?”

To her horror, she was presented with her another cup of coffee. A small one, but a coffee nonetheless. “Another fine drink, created with nature’s love.”

Refraining him from punching the other man in his dumb face, she tightened the press of her crossed legs and accepted the mug in one hand. “Thank you. I will… enjoy it. _Later_. I must give an… another sermon…”

“Priestess, are you sure you are alright? Earth’s gifts are sacred. For you to not make use of them is… worrying. And after your time in the Replicarum-“

“We do not speak of that. Of _her_.”

“Of course.” Sending a respectful bow her way, the operative backed off, returning to whatever prayers or duties he had been doing beforehand. To Amaryn, the cup of coffee in her hand was one of the most sinister things she had seen. It was _looming_ over her. Mumbling a quick prayer to Mother Earth, she downed it one go and pulled herself up, ignoring the strange pressure in her bladder.

Things would be fine. Mother Earth had never steered her wrong before. The Silver Grove didn’t disprove that fact, because… well, _because_ she said so. She spoke for Earth as her highest priestess, after all.

Her body was starting to disagree.

Fighting the urge to walk with obviously crossed legs, she squeezed her thighs together ever so slightly more than she usually did. It only took a second or two to take her usual place in the back of the room, standing atop the water to demonstrate her holy power. Unfortunately, the sight of such a large pool filled with gently flowing currents was playing hell with her brain.

_Just pee here. Just do it._

Trying to concentrate on something else, she took a look at the various New Loka members around her. Each one was strong, reliable, and ready to lay down their lives if-

_Just pee_.

-the situation came to it. They had been trained to use only the finest and purest weapons that the Syndicate could acquire, and-

_You’re a priestess, they can’t stop you._

-were capable of… of fighting off… the…

_You want to relieve yourself so badly. Just let it out._

“N-no…”

Various operatives turned to look at her, confused by the sudden vocalization. That was her cue to leave, and quickly. Pointing at whoever made eye contact first, she beckoned them over, already making her way towards the door with her legs pressed together. “Take over. Give the Tenno what they want and don’t tell them to come looking for me.”

“Priestess, why-“

“DO IT!”

_Stop fighting it._

“NO!”

Not even focusing on the fact that she was talking to her own bladder’s brain signals at this point, she waddled out of the door, doing her best to hold back whatever she could. At first, she had assumed that she would handle the coffee well, but now it was starting to rush through her faster than she had expected.

She managed to make it to the door before she had to stop and suck in air through her teeth, realizing that the bathrooms weren’t exactly _close_. Resting against one side of the open portal, she swallowed the discomfort and continued on, treating each step as a challenge.

Taking a quick stop to relieve herself would have been easy if that damn cleaning drone hadn’t blocked off the concourse toilets on her side of the Relay, leaving her with no choice but to walk directly across to where that insufferable Grineer and horribly corrupt Cephalon had made their little social clubs.

_Just go off the side, nobody looks down there anyway_.

In her mind, she cursed herself for spending today at the newly-refurbished relay that featured a Hydroid statue: the amount of water that trickled through the station really wasn’t helping matters. It was as if the entire structure had been designed specifically to annoy her, which wasn’t entirely out of the question given that Cressa Tal had once again been in charge of the project.

Speak of the devil, there she was, waiting outside her Syndicate room and talking to the various operatives that had recently returned from some mission. Trying to avoid eye contact, Amaryn steeled herself and continued her pained waddle, only to be blocked by an outstretched cybernetic arm.

“Where are ya going, tree lover?”

“If you must know, _Grineer_ , I am-“

_You have to pee right now, Amaryn._

“-am t-trying to… I have to go and meet somebody by the observation window on this side. Let me past!”

“You’re not passing until you explain yourself.”

“I’m…” letting out a sigh that was equal parts frustrated and panicked, Amaryn tried to straighten up her posture as best she could. “This is New Loka business. We don’t meddle in your affairs, you don’t meddle in mine.”

“Hey, you _do_ meddle in our affairs! All the time!”

“Well, yes, but… just… let me past, you pile of genetic waste!”

Shaking her head and smirking, the Grineer woman removed her arm to allow passage. As Amaryn moved through the group, she felt a gentle slap on her posterior, and yelped in surprise. Judging by the cold feeling, it was Cressa herself. Trying not to gag, she continued onwards, feeling her bladder start to strain itself to the limit.

Finally, after only a few more seconds of walking, she had made it to the bathroom. Rushing inside like she was trying to get away from an exploding bomb, she picked the only empty stall and locked it tight, unzipping the lower part of her uniform. She could finally let out all of that horrible pressure inside her.

By the time she noticed the Helios sentinels hovering above her stall, it was too late. The wave of relief that washed over her as her bladder emptied itself was overshadowed by the horror of two scanning drones recording her every act, and for a moment she almost started to laugh and the absurdity of the situation. It took far longer than she had expected for the stream to even stop, and for a few brief seconds, she felt the best sense of comfort that she had experienced all day.

Once the multiple cups of coffee had finally left her body, she was forced to take a moment and steady herself. It was probably the most severe… _event_ of this kind that her body had dealt with since forever.

Giving herself a moment to breathe, she turned her head towards the two drones, which were still watching intently. “I hope you… enjoyed that, you pervert! If I find out your name, I’ll kill you.”

The two sentiments simply chirped and floated off, leaving the priestess to worry about what that footage could be used for. She hadn’t done anything _wrong_ , but for such a holy figure to be recorded in such a way was _unthinkable_. Surely Mother Earth had planned this for a reason… hadn’t she?

\---

Deep in the datascape, a Cephalon chuckled to themselves as the data from their two drones arrived. Amaryn hadn’t questioned the arrival of more coffee beans from her private trees, nor had she wondered by the operative passing her the cups sounded different. He would be rewarded once he got out of his cover identity, of course, but that wasn’t really the focus here.

They had footage of every movement Amaryn had made since she first got out of bed. It may not have been enough, but there would always be another chance to capture more if it was needed. It had been easy to set the scenario up once, and it would be easy to do so again.

For now, though, the suffering of the poor New Loka priestess had only just begun.


End file.
